Time Wasted
by Silentflicker
Summary: As a child Cammie was taken and trained by the COC but she knows who her parents so she plays along and becomes the best assassin in history. She comes back now for her sweet revenge but she learned that she is part angel, wolf and human. Not fully bloomed causes her to make...little accidents. Should I mention she's lying on a forest floor in Maine bleeding?
1. Really? Get moving!

Hi...its me...again. As you can see this is my new story.

Hope you guys like it! _**Please give me feedback!**_:3

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all the character except for Cole and Jared! :D

Cammie POV:

I groaned and muttered under my breath, "Why the hell did I get myself into this?"

Now you ask how **did** I get myself lying on the ground in a forest near Maine with a broken leg and arm? Easy some guy tried to shoot me but of course me being the awesome assassin I am, I killed him. _Crunch_. I instantly turned alert only to see my best friend I've ever had Jagger a grey-black wolf. Now if you have a problem I suggest you take it up with him and get your throat ripped out. I reached out and petted his head and murmured softly, "Get some help..." before I passed out.

Jagger POV:

I sniffed the air roughly 2 miles and a half I could smell something. I started sprinting there, once I arrive I see people running and doing crazy things. I shake my head I can sometimes never understand crazy humans. I run up to the next guy with green eyes and jerk my head towards the woods. He looks at me cautiously and crouches down to my height. I keep jerking my head towards the woods. Now I could talk to him but of course he'll just think he's gone crazy and won't even help. So I settle on the next best option I taking his pants in my mouth, ripping them off and running into the woods.

Dumb humans...they get dumber by the second.

Zach POV:

When Joe keeps yelling at us to do faster on the night drills I go faster but stop when I see an animal. It was a wolf jerking its head towards the woods. I crouch down and it keeps jerking its head. Before I know it he rips my pants and run off into the woods with it.

I yell out, "Joe a wolf just tore off a piece of my pants. Its telling me to follow it."

Joe yells back, " Bring Jared with you and Colt! But be back in a hour, if not you will have an extra hour of drills!"

I shuddered I hated Joe's drills but hell if we didn't we would be dead in the assassin's world. Both Cole and Jared Morgan run up and I jerked my thumb to the disappearing wolf and hope they get the message.

They nod and we start running after the wolf.

After 2 miles and a half we see the wolf stop and we slow down we round the bend and see the wolf crouched over a figure. We walk around and what we saw shocked us. It was a girl with dirty blond hair with electric blue streaks. The wolf growls when I reach down I instantly put my hands up "I'm not gonna hurt her just bring her back to Blackthorne." He looks at me warily but I can see if I hurt her I probably wont be alive and wouldn't have a throat.

I gently pick her up bridal style and start running back with the wolf, Cole and Jared behind me. When we burst through the doors of the mess hall every fork drops but we ignore that we have to get her to the infirmary now.

I kick the door open and yell out. From then on it was a blur, the nurses taking charge and saying that she needs surgery to get the bullet out. I turn and see Cole and Jared pale.

I ask, "Hey are you guys ok? You look like a ghost."

Before they could even answer Headmaster Morgan and Joe burst through asking us what happened. We answered saying that the wolf took a piece of my pants and we ran west 2 miles and a half and saw the girl. They nodded.

Time skip

* * *

Cammie's POV:

I groaned. Then I jerked up maybe I shouldn't have done that I reach up to rub my head but I feel a bandage. I look around and see machines connected to me, the white walls and everything starts to get all blurry. I lie back down but don't feel a familiar heat. I whistle then I hear paws scraping the floors and the door cradshing down.

"Jagger!" I say happily. He leaps up on the bed, I bury my head in his warm coat. Once I lift my head I remove all the wires connect to me. Luckily, I heal fast. Once my feet touch the ground a loud _ahem_ comes from the flat brown eyes. I recognize him immediately as Joe Solomon, behind him were other guys and one who looked like the headmaster.

They start introducing themselves as Joe Solomon, Zach Goode, Jonas Anderson, Grant no last name apparently, and lastly Cole and Jared Morgan. My eyes widen at the last part of Cole and Jared saying their last names. They notice dang it "What's wrong?"

I ignore what they said and whisper "Cole, Jared, Dad...and the gun fair." I shake my head. Cole, Jared and Headmaster Morgan stare at me. Cole steps up and says "How do you know about the gun fair? " I flash him a grim smile, "Because that was where I disappeared." Jared reached to hug me and he squeezed the breath out of me, "Cammie!"

I choke back, "Loosen...up...cough" He pulls back but then glares at me and starts yelling. "Where the heck have you been? Why did we find you on the floor bleeding?" I stare back and gesture to the others who were just staring at us yelling. Dad then says, "We'll deal with this later but for now Cammie you will stay here. My mouth drops open, "B-but I have other stuff to do."

"No,you don't Agent. You are officially off missions for the time being." says the new voice. I grumble and reach for the pillow behind me and throw it at the director's face. They start staring at me again I said, "It's rude to stare you know unless your parents didn't teach you manners." They stop staring. "Who are you?" asked Joe. "Classified." "Can we get anything information off you? "Nope." "Also you might want this file," says Director. "It has everything you need on her." I instantly leap from my bed and snatched the file out of his hands. "I'm out of here. Where's my room?" "You'll be staying with Zach, your brothers, Jonas and Grant." "Ok"

_Another Time Skip_...

When we started done the hall to eat dinner. My dad came up to us and said to me, "Let the boys go first then you because we need to announce you." I nod. I then do what I do best blend into my surroundings. I hear my dad say, "We have a new student here at Blackthorne and I hope you treat her well if you don't well don't look at me for help." I hear the boys whispering among themselves, "A girl? Ok, Mr. Morgan officially lost it." That was when I stepped out and said, "No my da didn't lose it. And he was right if you do anything...out of line let's hope you have a friend nearby to help you." I say with a smile. I walk down to join Zach, Jonas Cole and the others.

"Dude, you never told us you had a sister!" said a senior.

Cole and Jared were glaring at people. I smirk "I can take care of myself." Once I finished the sentence several figures fly through the glass windows. I leap out of my seat and run towards the exits but I was stopped by 10 men all aiming guns at me. I freeze the room fells like the air as been sucked out.

"On the ground. Now." says one of the men. I get to my knees and when I am on my knees I see my dad ready to throw a for at one of the men. I shake my head a little and hope they get the message. He does. The men tie my hands with rope that was when I pulled out my own knifes and gun. I throw three knifes at the random guys and the knifes meet my target. I throw two more and they also meet their target. I then start shooting at the remaining 5 men. Once I finished I turned to see shocked faces.

I looked down and saw I was glowing.

"What the-"

There all done with chappy 1! Hope you like it! Please review! :)


	2. Oops time to leave

Alright here's chappy 2! Hope you guys like it. :)

Please review!

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all the characters except Cole and Jared!

Cammie's POV:

"What the-"

"Shit"

I looked behind me and I saw my wings, fully extended. Glowing silver and gold feathers around me. Everyone's eyes on me not just because I killed 10 men but that I have wings. Hell even my clothes changed into armor, my hair longer. I stared down at myself. My head started swimming, I gently floated down to the floor my head in my hands. I willed my wings to disappear and everything went back to normal, as if things will be normal now. My brothers slowly inched towards me my dad behind them.

"Are you ok?" they said.

I glare at them and hissed out, "You think I'm ok? I just had wings come out of me! I..." I never finished that sentence since I was caught in a tight hug from Cole.

"Come on, let's go to your room." Cole said softly, leading me to our room.

I collapsed on my bed and immediately went under the covers and stayed there for days. Each day my either one of my brothers, occasionally Zach and my dad tried to coax me out of my bed. I refused to until one night it was a full moon, I decided to leave and also leave Jagger behind. At exactly 12:00 am I quietly opened the window next to my bed and extended my wings and left only leaving a single gold feather. Once I left Blackthorne behind I landed in the same woods where I was found bleeding.

I walked a mile away from where I was found and started to trembling. I let myself go and turn into a wolf. I sniffed around looking for a place to sleep and I found a place under a tree. I wrapped my tail around myself and started sleeping.

Cole's POV:

Everyday was the same trying to get Cammie out of her bed but no luck there. Once it was 10 pm Cammie was sleeping already. Lights out now.

12:05

I woke up, I felt that something was wrong. I looked over to where Cammie was sleeping. Only she wasn't there. I could see a gold feather glowing softly in the dark and the window was open, the curtain gently flapping in the breeze. I immediately rushed over to where Jared was sleeping and started shaking him awake. "Mmffmm..leave..me...alllloooonneee," he mumbled. I snapped, "Cammie's gone!" "What!?," he shouted. We ran for the door, threw it open literally tear the door off its hinges. We ignored that and ran to our dad's office/room.

We burst through, our dad being the one of the best assassins was already up with a lamp in his hand. A lamp...to defend..himself. Before we get to that I quickly told him what happened.

He stood there thoughtfully, "Did you check if there was any note or anything?"

"There wasn't any note on her bed." I answered.

"Any sign of a struggle?," he asked.

"None."

"Then I think Cammie left on her own free will."

"Then why would she leave behind Jagger?," Jared asked.

"I don't know. Obviously she and Jagger share a deep connection, but if she left without him that would mean she's doing something very important that she needs to go solo." answered Dad.

We frowned. Then a new voice came up, "What do you mean she just left?"

Zach.

"We don't know," Jared said quietly.

That was when I snapped, I punched the wall so hard I left a hole in it. "I hate that, not knowing anything! Cam just came back and we haven't seen her in years then she decides to leave! Why?"

They stare at me until my dad says, "Calm down, Cole. I know, we all know. We all don't like knowing things. We will find Cammie though. I promise you that."

I look up at him and say softly, "Don't make promises you cant keep, Dad." With that I walk back to my room.

Cammie's POV:

I know its morning when I feel the sun's rays on my fur, I stretch and yawn. Then I feel myself going back to human. I grab my backpack I packed before I left. I walk and find myself in front of a small boutique. I grab a gray camisole, ripped jeans and a leather jacket with enough pockets for my many...tricks. I pay and quickly go to the pharmacy and change. Once I have my new clothes on, I will myself to change my hair and eye color. I open my eyes and am greeted by dark brown hair with blond streaks and emerald green eyes.

I smile grimly. Time for some action. Before I step out I take a deep breath, I have a new cover don't blow it.

Now my name is: Alice Law

Date of birth: March 24, 1997

Age: 16

Parents: Amy and Alex Law

Likes: -skateboarding

-listening to music

-shopping

Dislikes: -mean girls

-annoying sounds

Personality: bit quiet, lively, and loves the outdoors.

I take breath and paste a smile on my face and step out. I left the pharmacy and checked into a local hotel for only a day. I pull out my pc and start booking a flight for Roseville, Virginia. With that go to bed to save my energy.

Zach's POV:

The day after Cammie left, everyone was scrambling around looking for leads but none where found. That changed one day when Mr. Morgan announced, "As you boys all know Cammie is gone and I believe that if she doesn't want to be found she wont be. Now don't think that you boys are the only spy/assassins in this world. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and Blackthorne will be having an exchange."

Everyone started talking, "Girls! We get to see girls!" I smirk this was going to be fun. Then it struck me and when I turned to the guys they look like they were thinking the same thing. After breakfast we all rush to Mr. Morgan's office all yelling at once. A chuckle came out of him, "What's going on?"

I speak before everyone else "We think," I gesture to the guys behind me, "that Cammie might be going to Gallagher."

"There is a 50-50 chance she might be going there but ok. All you boys are going to Gallagher so is Jason, Grant, Nick, Alan, Marc, Damien, Carl, Caleb, Alex, Dakota and Daniel. Get packed you will be leaving tomorrow."

We nod and rush off to tell the others and we run back to our rooms to pack.

Cammie's POV:

Finally I step off the plane and on my way to Gallagher Academy. When I step out of the limo I taken in my surroundings, Gallagher Academy is surrounded by ivy covered walls with a wrought-iron gate at the beginning of a half mile long driveway that is equipped with coolness, in that it is able to read tire treads; roof shingles that will electrify people, sensors that check for explosives, and an entire section that has the capacity to swallow a transport truck whole. The grounds are manicured and it has the appearance of a prestigious school. Below the playing fields are the helicopter landing pads.

I whistle softly, "Sweet."

I walk past the guards and walk right into my mom's office. I knock softly, "Come in," says woman's voice. I step in and she starts rattling off the whole speech that Gallagher isn't a normal school. I nod and she looks at me, "You are taking in this very well." I just nod, keeping my eyes wide.

"Alice, welcome to Gallagher. Here's a list of your teachers, subjects and times you will be at class."

I nod and take a glance at the paper already memorizing my schedule.

* * *

Link on how Cammie looked like when her..accident happened is on my profile.

Alrightie heres chappy 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)

Please write a review :3

**Jared: Why does Cole gets to do all the talking?**

**Cole: 'Cuz im more awesome than you**

**Jared: You aren't more awesome then me! **

**Cole: I am!**

**Me: Shut up. Im the awesomest person here. I created you to be less awesome.**

**Cole & Jared: sulking in a corner**

** Mr. Morgan : WWWWAAAAAAIIITTT! In the next chapter my Cam here is gonna-**

**Me: hits matthew on the head with a baseball bat. No spoiling the story! ;)**


	3. Caught

Here's Chapter 3 sorry I couldn't post it yesterday :(

Anyway please review

ok back to da story!

Cammie's POV:

Here I am now, at Gallagher Academy. I've been here only for 2 days and know where all the secret passages/doors in this mansion. I walk out of the passageway where it leads to the kitchen. I grab an apple and walk out before Co-ops starts. l start adjusting a bit better then I class started Joe was talking about the brush passes we did yesterday when he suddenly said, "Miss. Law could you please tell me how many cars and windows did you pass by before handing the coin to Miss. Walters ?"

"7 windows and 5 cars,' I reply smoothly.

"How many people did you pass?"

"15."

"Correct."

After Cove-ops was over it was time for lunch

"Ahem, girls today we have a surprise. As you all the East Wing has been closed but now its open for our brother school Blackthorne for Troubled Young Men," said Mrs. Morgan.

"OMG!"

"BOYS!"

I covered my ears and slipped away, leaving the squealing and giggling girls. I rounded a corner and I see black shapes flying towards me. I immediately lash out, my foot hitting someone's stomach, hands already defending and punching. I leap back and crouch ready to spring if needed.

A familiar voice came, "Looks like she found us to early."

I stand up slowly and look at them warily, "Are you from Blackthorne," I ask softly.

"Yes. How did you know and find us?" said the tallest one who I remember is Zach.

"Well, the girls in the hall were screaming in my ear about boys and I go this way to go to my room," I say dryly "Anymore questions?"

I walk away not bothering to hear their answers as I walk away, I feel their gazes on me. After I know they can't see me I run to my room already forming my next plan. Time to go now.

Once I'm in front of my room and open the door I throw off my uniform and find my short shorts, my blue and purple layered top and black converse. I look around and grab my bag that could hold anything I need and still be small. I grab my other clothes not my uniform though and I slip my sunglasses on. I walk out, looked around and bolted for the passageway that leads to Roseville.

_Bye Gallagher girls and Blackthorne Boys_

Zach's POV:

Once the girl left, I could hear the girls going, "Where's Alice?" "How's my hair?" I smirk the girl's faces were going to be priceless.

"Now," Mr. Morgan said.

We all burst though the doors, the girl's faces WERE priceless! I smirked.

After we all introduce ourselves and seated, we start digging in. I ask, "Who's Alice?" The girls look at each other, until one answers, "She's the new student, quiet but already the best in all the classes. Why do you ask?"

I flash a smile, "I know her. What room is she staying in?"

The girls stare at me until I snap my fingers, "Do you know what room she is staying at?"

"Umm...room 215, she doesn't have a roommate so you have to knock," stuttered the red-faced girl.

I nod to my friends, "Come on." We get up and exit the hall. When we get to Room 215 the doors already open, I slowly open and I don't like the sight. "What's wrong?," Cole asks. I throw open the door.

"That is what's wrong."

Camme's POV:

I groan and run a hand through my hair. It seemed like days since I left Gallagher but it was only 1 day. I pace around my room in a secret place in one of my own safe houses. I flop on my bed and close my eyes, slowly slipping away to the sleep world.

I feel something on my wrist like handcuffs and ignore it. _Bad move_ I instantly bolt up struggling already. The men all in black, held guns in my face I stopped struggling. Their eyes were black,no emotion I glare into them and that was the last thing I saw before they knocked me out.

I woke up, my head pounding. My eyes scanned the dark room I was in. I was put in a glass container

There was no way out.

* * *

_Sorrrrry its sooo short . _

_I was rushed obviously_

_Chappy 4 is coming up _


	4. Determined

Hi its me again! Silentflicker! :D

Ok heres chappy 4 and I'd like to thank 3 people:

**_ThreeFlyingBirds- Thanks hope you liked chapters 2-3 or 2-4?_**

**_MigilLove2143- Here's Chapter 4 hope you like it!_**

**_Zach-Goode' - Thanks for your reviews and I edited the part you told me I should_**

Thank you all 3 of you guys for your reviews! :)

Alright storytime!

* * *

Cammie's POV:

There was no way out. I slumped against the glass and closed my eyes.

_Tap tap tap_

My eyes shot open and I see my former best friend, Blake. I glared at him and spit out, "What do you want?"

"Of course make sure you won't expose us," he said with a smile with so much venom, I could just kick him where the sun don't shine. "Let's start with phase one shall we," that dripped with excitement and a hint with evil. He opens the door, leads me to another room, chains me to the wall and comes towards with a knife and baseball bat.

"Guess what? We are recording this and _every _and I mean _every_ spy and assassin will see you get tortured and you eventually die," he says slashing at my arm.

"I'm sure you remember this room, Cammie. Room 1A" **(Same room from my 1st story ;) ) **

I don't groan or show any sign of pain on my face instead I say, "Is that the best you got? Seems like your worse."

He slips his hand into his pocket and brings out a bracelet and remote. I stare it, knowing what it is and what it does. He grabs my wrist and attaches it on me, he presses the button on the remote and grins. I shake uncontrollably feeling electricity coursing through. I groan when he stops 35 minutes later.

Matthew's POV:

_Ping_ I hear my computer maybe its another lead on Cammie. I sigh, walk over to my computer and press open. When it opens, my mouth drops and I shakily ask the whole school to go to the Mess Hall immediately. I close my eyes and run a hand in my hair, but I was proud of Cammie not showing any sign of pain. I walk up to the podium and announce, "As you all know my daughter Cammie left us for a month now. Now she's in danger." My gaze sweeps over everyone.

"But I have a lead," I click a button and the video pops up. I look at Cole and Jared their eyes were dark with rage and knuckles were white.

"Jonas, Zach, Cole, Jared and Grant please come to my office."

They get up and walk to my office.

"Find her," I say.

* * *

Sorrrry this is so short but not I'm grounded :(


	5. AN

I'm grounded now so I wont be updating :(


	6. Posion

Here's Chapter 5 and I've been considering to make a sequel...should I?

Please review! :)

Cammie's POV:

Time to get out of here. I'm tired of staying here time to bust out. _Click_ I hear the door open. I keep my eyes down and hiss out, "Haven't you gotten tired of torturing me?"

"Why should I be tired of torturing the famous _spy _Chameleon and _assassin _Silentshadows?"

I hiss out, as he reaches towards me. **Now**

I lunge at him, breaking the chains. I punch his stomach, he groans and I reach out and grab his gun.

"That was too easy," I say ,"Rusty...much?

Bang. He was gone from this world as the other members will be now to. I sneak past the guards and into the explosives room. I poke around and find the one I'm looking for. The bomb was dangerous enough to vaporize anyone within half a mile, enough to destroy this vile place. I slip the back out and go to the supply room next to the weapons room. I smile time to replenish my supplies. I find 12 knifes, 4 guns, 3 hand guns and 1 rifle that you can fold. _Perfect_

Let's get out of here with a bang shall we?

First things first take out the guards and release the prisoners. Next blow this whole place apart.

I creep back to where the prisoners were kept. I sneak up behind the guard and knock him out. I grab his keys and walk over to the 1st cell I open the door and motion them to run and leave. I do the same to everyone each time telling them where the secret exit was. Once that was done I slipped over to the control room. I press a button on the bomb and place it carefully where they couldn't see it and leave out of the secret exit. Once half a mile away I pull out the remote out of my pocket and ready to press it I feel something behind me.

I lash out and launch a kick at the intruder.

"Well, if it isn't our traitor," I freeze. _Cassandra Goode_

"I can't have you just running around and blowing up my bases now should I?"

I grind me teeth until I hear them squeak. As I lift my finger she says, "You won't you don't have the guts.'

I lift a brow, "Don't have the guts?"

She brings out a gun and says, "Drop the remote. Now."

I stare at her and drop the remote. She picks it up and aims the gun at me again, "Turn around and walk forward." I do what she says until I see the building.

I extend my wings, knocking her to the ground. I grab the remote and hear her croak, "Even if you do blow up this base and kill me your friends will die."

I look at her evenly and say, "Who says I'm going to kill you?" I walk over and attach something to her wrists and it lights up.

"What is this?! Let me out!"

"That on your wrist is a handcuff that was electricity charged into and if you make _one_ wrong move you black out."

I drag her back to where we were and pressed the button. _BOOM_ and the building goes up in flames and smoke. I drag Cassandra to a random car, unlock it and hotwire it. We drive until we get to Maine and back to Blackthorne.

Zach's POV:

Week after week we are looking for Cammie, with no luck. I groan and run a hand through my hair. _Crash_ I hear the windows breaking. I turn back and see people dressed in black with guns in there hand. I throw my hands up and they poke me in the back with the gun. I walk a few steps, stop and grab the gun. I keep fighting until they knock me out.

I wake up, groaning. I feel a metal barrel against my head. I open my eyes and see all my other brothers all tied and having a gun pointed to their head.

"Why are you attacking us?" I ask.

"You guys are bait for the Silentshadow and Chameleon," he says gruffly "and if you don't shut up you wont have a head."

I shut up and we are like that for roughly 3 hours. Until we hear gun shots, feel blood splatter on my. I see a hooded figure with a dark midnight blue and black with 2 swords with wings on the back. The figure is racing on the 2nd floor like a panther ready to make the kill on its prey.

I hear men shouting, "Fire the damn guns already we can't have the agent escape!"

Cammie's POV:

I had my cape and my boots that hid several knifes. I was shooting at each agent that held a gun towards the heads of the students. I was ruthless showing, no mercy. Until finally I dropped down my face was still hidden I dropped the gun and reached to my side.

"Well if isn't our little traitor," taunted the man.

"I sure you wouldn't mind if I kill you?" I say lifting my hood. I hear some gasps. My eyes were red and blazing. I hear 2 other people drop behind me, I turn.

I reach to my side and pull out to thin, sharp swords each has a gem that changes with each element I want. All 3 lunge at me and I meet them head-to-head. I deflect every bullet they shoot and I skewer the man right in the heart. I face the girls my eyes never leaving them. I grin and lunge each blade posed to stab their heart, they counter and I'm launched into the air. I summon wind and I'm launched back at them slicing one girl right in half.

I face the last girl and we starting dancing with dangerous things. We weave in and out, a dangerous dance. But our movements are precise, like we knew this our whole lives. We dance until one has found an opening. I spot the opening in her defense and go for her weapon, it clatters to the floor. My sword at her throat.

I snarl at her, "Ever threaten my friends and I swear you will want to be in Hell because I will make your lives Hell times 7!"

I put my sword back in its original place. I drop the girl, who is coughing on the ground. I walk over to where the guys are tied and I use my knife to cut through their bonds.

That's when I fell blood seeping out of my arm, I drop to the ground groaning. They run over and I feel sweat covering me.

I manage to gasp out, "They poisoned the last bullet." Before I black out.

* * *

Soooo? what did you guys think?

Please review!

Thank you


	7. Spar and Food

Its...me again . hope yall are liking the chapters :)

Alright heres the next chappy

* * *

Cammie's POV:

Pain. That's all I felt for the next 5 hours. I woke up, a familiar warmth next to me.

"Jagger"

He lifts his head and his dull eyes light up. He starts licking my face. I start grumbling, "Cut it out, Jagger. I'm not dead."

"Thank goodness for that little sis."

"Hey Cole, Jared and other small human beings."

"That was wicked er...sword work or killing? Either way it was wickedly awesome. Who taught you that?," asked Jared

I stiffened. "I did."

"Agent are you ok?" a new voice entered the conversation. _Director_

"Yes, sir I'm ok."

"I saw the videos..."

I grimaced, "So many other agents saw it." I shrugged like it was no big deal

"It's a big deal, your identify was supposed to be a secret."

"It still is. Nothing a little spell can't do."

Everyone's mouth dropped. I smirked, "Close your mouths or flies would love to live in there."

"I'm hungry is there any food?"

~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell is that?"

"FOOD" yells Grant.

My eye twitches, "If you expect me to be at my full strength I suggest you give real food. An apple and orange would do."

"Sorry, Cam we need to keep our cover. But here I keep an apple just in case."

I gratefully take the apple and walk out.

"Where are you going?" asks Cole.

"Training. Where else?"

I walk past corridors until I come to the door where the gym is located. I look around and don't see a dummy in sight. I grumble. I yank open the supply closet and drag a dummy out. Once its in place I start out warming up, I breath and throw out a knife hidden in my shoe. The knife hits in between the eyes, I pull it out and starting walking backing practicing my aim until I am satisfied.

I finish practicing my aim and I move onto the punching bag hanging the middle of the gum. I wrap a cloth around my hands and eyes and start punching. I practice until I feel someone no wait somebodies. I turn and ask, "What are you guys looking at?"

"Cammie would you spar with Zach here?"

"No."

"Why not," asked my Dad.

I take off the blindfold, "Do you think he could beat me?! Do you know how many I people could kill with a M16? Do you know how many people I could kill with my hands alone?"

"That's the point, Cameron. You _will_ teach these boys what you know." _Director._

"Fine but...Joey, Dad and you will have to join." My eyes I'm sure have an evil glint in them.

"Warm-ups, boys! Get your bottoms moving! You guys are slower than slugs," I call out.

One boy stopped running and challenged me, "Do you think you can do better?"

My eyes narrow, "I sure can."

I toss a stopwatch to Joey, "You time me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," popping the _p_.

I walk over to the line and lean down to touch the ground like a professional track and field person.

"Ready?

"Set."

"_GO_!"

I take off and little things like trip wires, lasers and small bombs. I grinned I was in my element. I sprint, jump, twirl and duck to avoid the obstacles.

"3.233 seconds Cammie. Good job," Joey says and passes me the stopwatch.

I turn back to Aaron, "Think you can do a better job?"

"Yes I can do better."

"Go ahead be my guest."

When Aaron reaches the line and burst out laughing, "5.56 seconds!" _OMG he's the slowest of all the guys!_

All the students start laughing, I clap once and they stop.

"Next sparring." They groan, I grin.

I step up to the mat and call up my dad ,"You ready Dad? Cuz you are going down!"

"Give me your best shot Cam."

I watch him carefully at the chest and I balance my feet ready to strike not leaning forward or backward. I loosen up my muscles and then he strikes. He goes for a punch in the face, I block and bounce back. I lunge and wrap myself around him and pull his arms back. He tries to throw me off but I kick the back of his knees and he falls to the ground.

"Move faster, Dad. Also balance yourself so you are ready to counterattack your opponent's attack"

"Next."

The rest of class is all groaning but they learned hoe to fight better.

"Cam I believe I said to teach them to fight not teach them to be scared of you," Director says.

"If they want to learn to be the best, suck up what I teach."

"Unfortunately you are the best who loves to beat up us."

"Also, sis what's on your wrist," asks Jared

"Umm..."

* * *

There! Like it?

Please review!

~Silentflicker


End file.
